


Human Error

by YakuzaDog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuzaDog/pseuds/YakuzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes on a brief shopping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Error

Sherlock purposefully strides through the sliding glass doors of the towering department store. He winds through the aisles laden with colorful clothing racks and mannequins, his long coat billowing behind him, his steps a soft patter against the decorate tile flooring. He nimbly dodges the crowds of shoppers towing large paper bags at their sides. They are not of his concern.

He is here on a case. A case that requires a bit of shopping to do.

Further into the store, a large cylindrical display of glass cases brimming with shiny commodities comes into view. The plaza is bright with florescent lighting and the air is pungent with an odious haze of perfumes and colognes.

Sherlock sniffs, his nostrils flaring, in disgust. He inhales deeply, of what fresh air left he can scavenge, before approaching the translucent displays.

All he needs to do is find a ring, preferably one that is easily affordable yet still appealing enough to give a satisfying impression.  Hopefully this outlet offers a reasonable return policy, as well…

He quickly spots the glass container showcasing a large assortment of rings and bands. There probably aren’t any important distinctions between casual rings, engagement rings, or wedding rings, are there? Well, it’s not like it’s a big deal anyway.

Sherlock rapidly scans the rows of jewelry. There is a vast array of types, some heavy with luxurious gemstones, some simple bands of shining metal. He just needs to find—

His eyes suddenly catch on one ring in particular. It’s a smooth silver band made of white gold, trimmed along the edges with slim lines of milgrain. A smooth and polished center framed with delicate ragged crevices.

It’s beautiful.

Images swarm Sherlock’s mind. Images of a steady, tanned, gentle hand. Images of that hand wearing that ring. Images of the smile that the owner of that hand would give him while wearing that ring.

Sherlock imagines what it would be like to crouch down on one knee and present that ring to him. To look up at those wondrous eyes and for them to look down at him. He imagines what it would feel like to hold that man’s warm hand firmly in his own. To slowly slide that ring on to the length of his finger.

He imagines the smooth texture of the man’s digits and the way his knuckles would curve just slightly over Sherlock’s as he glides that ring over the fine ridges of his skin.

 _Clink_.

The noise echoes shrilly in Sherlock’s ears. He blinks and sees the impediment before him.

Another ring.

The man’s finger is already home to another ring.

Sherlock feels the man’s garnished hand slip from his grasp as he pulls away.

Suddenly the noises and the brightness and the perfumes come rushing back into his senses, snapping Sherlock back to reality.

The silver ring sits in a black velvet spread, hollow and unworn.

Sherlock promptly darts his gaze to the next row below. He calls the attention of a retail employee behind the counter. He points to the first ring he sees, a slim ring with a cheap dainty diamond nestled atop.

He deposits the purchased ring, stored in a small red box, inside his coat pocket and exits the heart of the store.

The game continues. There’s a villain to investigate and a proposal to perform.

The game is his focus.

Anything else is just a matter of human error.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the ring that Sherlock saw.](http://i.imgur.com/VFpOLMR.jpg)
> 
> Oh, and I've got a series planned for this. Two more parts I've got planned. Keep your eyes peeled.


End file.
